The Lie In The Mirror
by rissydoll
Summary: Standing there in her thin, white cotton nightgown, Naminé can't help but think that, maybe, coming here was a mistake. //"you'RE no A nGE L."


**Warnings:** **Character death, AU, OOC, yuri, etc., etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea behind, okay? Greaaat.**

**Summary: Standing there in the shadows outside the house, sirens behind her, she can't help but think this was a mistake. "**_you'__**R**__**E**_** n**o **An**_**G**_ _E_ L."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**The Lie in the Mirror**_

Naminé's **green**_green_blue eyes scanned the area, searching for her prey. There was red virtually everywhere, but it wasn't the particular shade of red that she was searching for. Leaning against the side of the antique shop, sunglasses and green-checkered hat in place, she realized just how _disgusting_ St. Valentine's Day was. She grimaced as another couple walked by her, mindlessly eating each other's faces.

"I dunno, Fuu. Don't you think it's kinda creepy how Olly and Roxas just disappeared?"

"Work of God."

"Tch. Whatev, you're no help."

Naminé felt a smile spread across her face as her eyes landed on the red-headed girl of her dreams.

"That one yours?" Sora questioned, shifting against the brick. She heard the appreciation - and disappointment - in his voice.

"Yup. Watch me work," she mumbled, pulling her purple-checkered skirt down and pushing herself away from the wall.

She could feel Sora's eyes on her as she sauntered up to the girls. She'd been watching the red-head long enough that she believed she knew how the girl would react.

"Hey you two."

Red and indigo eyes landed on the blonde girl in surprise. Then both girls began walking away.

"Waoh, wait up!" Naminé cried, jogging to catch up to them. "What gives?"

"Freak."

"Fuujin's right. You may look cute but I've seen you around with your creeper friends. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Kairi. Move."

The girls walked off with smug smiles on their faces, leaving a dumbstruck Naminé behind.

"Wh-but I-they…what?"

"Yeah, nice work Nami. Real smooth," Sora taunted, making his way down the street. "See you at ho-ome," he sing-songed, waving over his shoulder.

Naminé stood there until she couldn't hear Sora's laughter anymore. Then she screamed and punched the air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Demyx had told Larxene and Axel that they had been angels. It was plausible, she reasoned with herself. They could indeed be angels, fallen from heaven because of a horrible decision, in need of someone to help them regain their wings. Of course it was also plausible that, one day, world hunger would end. What Demyx had said was a little white lie, designed to protect the youngest two members from the nasty truth - because none of them were very "white" at all.

She was almost as old as Sora - almost being a century away. She knew what they really were, and where there were more creatures like their sick little family, but she'd never tell because Sora made her promise. Demyx didn't even know the full extent of what they were, or why their diet was what it was. He didn't know he had any "relatives" but them. And Sora said it was for the best.

And her husband was always right.

**//**_**- -**__because if we aren't angels and we aren't humans, what does that leave? __**…monsters- -**_**//**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, you!"

Naminé spun on the heel of her combat boot so quickly her hair whipped her face. Acid green eyes widened as she caught sight of the red-head she so coveted.

"Um…hey…"

"Look, about the other day…maybe we got off on the wrong foot? I'm Kairi," she said, thrusting her hand out.

"N-naminé," the blonde mumbled, staring at Kairi's hand.

The girl dropped her hand, but her smile was bright enough to rival the sun. "Cool! Hey, you wanna go get a smoothie?"

All Naminé could do was nod. Kairi's smile widened and she took Naminé's hand, dragging her to the café where she hung out last with Olette.

"So…how old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen. What about you?"

Kairi giggled happily. "I turn eighteen in a few days. How ironic!"

"Wh-why?"

"It just is," the sunny girl said with a smile. She let go of Naminé's hand long enough to pull the main zipper on her pink dress up higher. Then she took Naminé's hand again and interlocked their fingers.

"This is, like, our first date! Right?" she asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

Naminé glanced up and lost her breath at the hopeful look in the girl's eyes. "Uh-m…yeah. Right."

"Yay!" Kairi cried, bouncing as the café came into sight.

Naminé smiled a little at Kairi's enthusiasm and decided that, maybe, she could pretend to be an angel.

**~J** us_T_ t**H** is _**O**_**N**C_**E**_.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She floated into the apartment, smile on her mouth. She was shocked, however, when the lights flashed on and she saw Sora sitting, tense, in the recliner.

"Sora…?"

"Naminé, do you know why I married you?"

"N-no…"

"Because I love you, Naminé. You're the only one I ever have. And I married you so that we could be together forever. Yes, you are my mate and we would have been anyway, but the marriage finalized it with our kind. So what makes you think that you can go on a date with some girl you barely know?"

"It's not like that!" Naminé cried, dropping her purse to the floor. "I don't feel anything for-"

"Why did you marry me, Naminé?"

"Because I love you too! She's nothing to me, okay? She's a tool that I can use for sustenance! That's it, that's all. I swear Sora, I love you so much it hurts. I wouldn't leave you for her - for anyone. Not ever."

Sora nodded, getting up and walking toward their room. "Good. Now hurry up and come to bed."

"I- Sora, I-"

Sora stopped, turned around, and made his way toward the love of his life. "Are you okay?"

"I- well no, I'm just- Sorry, okay? For making you worry, I mean."

He sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "It's okay," he whispered, hugging her to him. "It's okay."

Naminé decided that if he could pretend, she could too.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She went out with Kairi again, laughing and holding hands and being the couple Naminé swore they weren't. They bowled, she took Kairi out to dinner at Seventh Heaven, and she walked her home and kissed her cheek and said goodnight like the good little girl she pretended to be.

Except Kairi didn't want her to be.

Her parents weren't home, so Naminé went inside. And they went up to Kairi's room, where they kissed and touched, sucked and ground against each other until Kairi was begging for Naminé to hurt her.

So she did.

And when it was all said and done, when Kairi was curled up beside her with huge chunks missing from her body, a hole through her chest where her heart should have been, Naminé got up and puked in Kairi's pretty pink bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and for the first time she saw the monster she really was.

**//**_**- -**__and do you ever hate yourself for what you are? __**…always…- -**_**//**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**A**__ND IT'S DARK &__&it's dar__k and I m__**iss**__**w**__here I __was before. But I can't be there because she __KiL__**L**__**e**__D me but I l__**ov**__e__d he__r but she __**kI**_LL_e__**d **__me and I'm __**d**__e__**a**__d __and it's dark __**&&**__I'm __s c__**a**____**r **__e__**d**____**ou**__t __of my __**m**_i _n _**d** _. And at first it was __**goo**__**d**__ but __now it's _**NOT**_ and I think she __**li**__e____d____and now I'm __just like __**Ro**__ x __**as**__ and just like __Ol et te __and just like that __**Riku boy**__ who dis appear ed first. And she could have had m__ErcY__ on me._

_**~J**__ u__s_T_ t__**H**__ i__s __**ON**_C**E**_._


End file.
